The long-term goal of our research is to elucidate some of the biochemical and molecular events underlying the formation and storage of memory. Memory is initially stored in a transient state and later converted into more long-lasting forms. Long-term memory, unlike short-term memory, requires gene expression and protein synthesis. Inhibition of RNA or protein synthesis during, or shortly after, training blocks the formation of long-term memory without any effect on short-term memory. The identification of proteins and genes which are activated during training and participate in long-term memory storage is an intense area of current research. The goals of this proposal are: 1) to identify the second messenger kinases activated during behavioral training and examine their causal role, and 2) to investigate if the transcription factor CREB (Ca2+/cAMP response element binding protein) participates in the formation of long-term memory. Understanding the molecular basis of memory storage will be of value in the future development of pharmacological agents to treat amnesia associated with neurological disorders and other mental health related problems.